Who Am I Really?
by Kitlu
Summary: Alyss was kidnapped as a young child and her past has forever been hidden from her. But when she finally does find out, how does she react? How could Alyss be a daughter of a God? and why is she falling in love? When she finally does go to dig up information, SHIELD butts their way into her life. That makes it even more terrible. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

I have always been alone. Even when I'm not alone, I can only feel the emptiness inside of me. I was born in Switzerland, but both of my 'parents' are fully American. They decided they wanted to move to a more 'peaceful' country so I wouldn't suffer through the problems the US was having. I can faintly remember my dad always talking about how Tont Stark is poisoning the country, or how the government has too many secrets, or of how an Asgardian god crashed to Earth. Of course, they didn't know a new organization that trains children to become their personal killers for them was forming in Switzerland. Apparently, its similar to the Black Widow program. Kids were being kidnapped mysteriously in the middle of the night. It was all over the news every other week, soon every other day, and then every day. Many mothers locked their doors and windows at night to try to keep their children safe. But they came. They took me and this is my story. I do make an actual friend. But why can't I act like a 'normal person'. This my very unique story.

Fifteen Years Ago...

A small one-year old girl waddled around, often crashing to the floor and landing on the carpet with a soft thud. Her mother watched from afar before announcing it was nap-time. She picked up the small infant and slowly brought her up the stairs to sleep. She laid the baby in the crib and it gurgled in protest. She gave her a teddy bear, and laughed. Her laughter sounded like little tinkling bells. She left then. That was a big mistake.

Her father came in a few minutes after the mother left, looming over the crib. His shoulders were haunched and his usual emotionless face was twisted and disoriented. The child just looked up with a smile plastered onto her face. He cleared his throat,

"I know you won't understand this now, Alyss, but I want you to know something. I'm not your real daddy.. Loki-"

He never got to finish, as a bullet pierced the back of his head and he slumped to his knees and Alyss began to cry. Men in skin-tight blacks suits came in, guns all pointed at the crib. The leader smirks viciously before waving his hand. The soldiers follow his order and one steps forward to collect their prize. Their prize was Alyss Lokisdotir.

**AN: So this is my first ever story on this website. I hope you'll like it. If I'm doing anything wrong please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly I focused my scope onto the target. He was well-built and had nicely combed blonde hair. His blue eyes were looking around cautiously for any threat. She had been tracking him for days. Her partner, Jay, nudged her slightly and she stared at her. Jay pointed in the direction of something... Or shall I say someone else. On the rooftop, was a man equipped with a bow and he spoke silently into an earpiece.

"We can't go tonight," Jay states.

I only nod in response before sinking back deeper into the shadows and leaving the window I was perched at. I had to admit, the target they assigned me looked like a challenge but I felt oddly connected to him.

When we returned to our make-shift base, it was full of the usual agents all talking quietly. James walks up to me.

"Ali, how was it?" He questions me.

"The target was already being watched. Possibly by an ally. Can we go back to our real base now?" I tried not to sound frustrated.

Ever since we've gotten here to America I've been in a terrible mood. These Americans are so petty and rude. James says we'll leave soon enough but I don't believe him. He seems obsessed with killing this guy that I've been assigned to. Jay and I walk over to our tent and flop down onto the cots.

Sometimes I think of my past in my free time. All I remember before the age of four is pain. And that's it. Everything after that is always training. Train. Train. And more training. I've been with this organization for fifteen years and I hate it. I know I can't leave though, because they'll easily come after me and kill me. Jay sometimes talks about her past in Finland. How she'd play tag with her brothers and sisters and bake cookies.

"So. What do you-" Jay starts, but can't finish as Michael walks in.

He seems furious and since he's the leader of this organization, that's never good. He grabs me by the shirt collar and drags me out of the tent. I'm writhing around in his grip before he slams me into tmakings and makes me gasp in pain. Agents slowly form a circle, murmuring and James, who is the second-in-command, tries to slide through them. Michael kicks me in the rib cage, and I cringe in pain.

"You failed another mission... I'm tired of this. You always fail... Is this how you repay me? I saved your life!" His voice thunders and agents flinch backwards.

He begins throwing vicious punches and kicks at me before pausing as a scout enters our camp. All the attention turns to him. Jay sneaks through the crowd and crouches down beside me. I can barely hear anything and all I see is black spots. Usually, all I feel is nothing. But now I feel pain.

"Sir, we caught her," the scout says plainly.

"Good. I'm sure Agent Alyss would love to chat with her. I mean, she is her daughter," he growls.

At hearing those words, I force myself to get up and stare at him, Jay supporting me. I've always been determined on finding out about my ancestors. I had James look it up for me last year and I found my birth certificate, but it turns out I was adopted. Jay helps me stand up straight but I can feel myself swaying. Michael slowly walks over to me and I try to size up to him, but he only shoves me back onto the ground, causing me to black-out. As she's out, she can't help it as nightmares fill her conscious. Memories of old friends from training being killed or turning on her. Of Michael whipping her for stealing spoiled fruit for her friend. And of the time she somehow caught her friend on fire.

Third Person POV

The sixteen-year old girl is slowly being bandaged by her friend, Jay. Her dark brown hair falls in waves on her back, but currently is tangled and bloody from dealing with Michael. Her light-green eyes are closed and she's sleeping peacefully. Jay, who has black hair and chocolate-brown eyes, straightens and salutes as Michael enters the tent.

"When she wakes, send her to my office," he says.

"Yes sir.." Jay mumbles.

Jay knew her friend was in trouble but she couldn't do anything. She watched Alyss twitch in her sleep. Michael had harsh punishments but she knew he would let her talk to their new prisoner.. Or also known as Alyss's adoptive mom.


	3. Chapter 3

I jerked awake and saw Jay standing over me with a weird expression on her face. My bones are literally aching from laying down this long and I shift to a sitting position, Jay taking a step back to allow me. I push the nightmares out of my mind as I was taught and stretch.

"Michael wants to see you," she gazes at me.

I just nod in response and get up, slowly, balancing myself and then walking out of the tent. People start whispering to their comrades as I pass by, but I try to keep my head high as I walk to Michael's tent. He's waiting for me, drinking a Snapple. He motions for me to follow him and I detect a slight smile on his face.

He leads me to the abandoned warehouse we camped by and pushes the door open. It creaks loudly and acts as if it was going to fall off the hinges, but it stays on. He leads me into a separate room where a woman waits. She's bleeding badly and has her hands cuffed. Her eyes widen at my appearance and I hear her choke back a sob.

"Lyss? It that you? Oh Gods, please say that's you," she begins to cry.

"Shut the hell up and tell Agent Alyssa here what you know," he snarls.

I stare at this old woman and I feel as if I've met her in my lifetime before. She watches me weakly as I sit down across from her.

"Lyss... Don't you remember me? I raised you.. Before-" she starts but cannot finish as Michael gives her a threatening stare.

"Lyss... Michael is your father honey. Your dad and I were only assigned to raise you," her voice wavers and I stare at her in disbelief. Mother? Father?

Michael gives me another one of his crude smiles, as if he was happy with the fact that I was his daughter. It did not make sense that I was his daughter. We looked nothing alike.

"Alright hag, you've done your job. I don't need you," he flashes out a pistol and shoots her without a second thought.

I wince and I feel anger boiling up inside of me. Why did he shoot her? I wanted to talk to this woman more. She had raised me.. some. Suddenly, I know that Michael isn't my father. Something snaps in my memory and I get one word. Lokisdotir.

I lunge at him and he's taken by surprise, letting out a yelp. The impact from my blow makes him stagger into a crumbling wall and he crashes through it. I swing a punch at his face but he pushes me off before I could land it. I land on my back but get back up. Pain jolts through my body and I realize I opened a wound, but I'm too preoccupied as Michael points his gun at my face.

"I knew I couldn't fool you. I knew it wouldn't work," he snaps.

I duck as a bullet scrapes the tip of my ear and then I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He groans and sinks to his knees. I take the gun quickly from him and slam the butt of it into his head as he sinks to the ground unconscious. I grab his leg and drag him to another room.

Third Person POV

Michael's head it shifting from side to side quickly, as he tries to take in his surroundings but since he's blindfolded all he can see is black. He hears the door open and recognizes the soft footsteps. Alyss.

She stares at Michael while he's restrained to the chair. She knew she would get the truth from Michael. She slowly walks over to him and stands only a few feet away from where he's binded to the chair.

"Who. Is. My. Father?" She questions, and Michael remains silent.

She punches him hard in the chest and makes him wheeze.

"Who. Is. My. Father?" She repeats, but this time with more force.

Michael snorts in disgust but still says nothing. Alyss slowly reloads a pistol she had on her belt and presses it against his shoulder bone.

"Speak now or you'll have to say goodbye to your left arm." Alyss demands.

He just smiles from where he's blindfolded and Alyss pulls the trigger. He grunts in pain as fresh blood pours out. Alyss almost thanked him for the training. He had taught her never to feel emotions, only to ignore them.

She shoots the other shoulder. She was a specially-trained assassin but she was never good in torturing prisoners. Michael is gritting his teeth in pain and she smiles at that. She points it at his thigh. He says nothing. She shoots. She does it to the other thigh. Michael squirms slightly but his mouth is shut. She pulls the trigger. Finally she points it at his heart.

"Fine.. Your.. F-Fathe..r... Is.. Lo..ki..." He gasps out the whole sentence.

"Thank you for your cooperation," She states plainly and then shoots him in the heart.

She exits the warehouse and leaves Michael's dead body where it was. Finally, she was free from the harsh training. She was free from always killing innocent people. She was free from people telling her what to do. Now all she had to do was find Loki.

**AN: So Alyss finally figures it out after all these years. There may be some Steve in the next chapter. Who knows.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Now that those first three chapters are done.. It's time for the fun to begin. Sorry if they sucked.. But remember this is my first story. Reviews anyone?**

Alyss stared at her appearance in the mirror. She felt more refreshed since she had gotten out of the shower and washed all the dirt and grime off. She had her leather jacket, a t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of Converse on. She secures her pistol on her belt where it's hidden by the jacket and stuffs her iPhone and wallet away in her pocket.

It had been a week since she had killed Michael and she was very cautious. She knew James would send agents after her to bring her in for questioning, but she moved into a nice apartment building in the heart of New York.

She pulls her hair up and let's it softly fall against her back. She smoothes her shirt and opens her apartment door, heading to the lobby. She had spent a few hours looking up Norse Mythology and now she was going to a library to see if she could dig just a little deeper into this Loki guy.

She had knew Loki was some kind of God and she was shocked to learn her assumptions were correct. She had a weird feeling that Michael had lied to her but she also believed it mostly. She held no signs of being Loki's daughter except for her eyes, although they seemed a shade lighter than his according to the websites. Loki being her father would make her dreams seem a bit more realistic because sometimes she dreams of a tall man with antlers on his head with gold and green armor with a mischievous smile on his face. She shrugs the thought off and walks into a coffee shop.

She orders a water bottle even though it was a coffee shop and since all the booths were taken except one that was by the window, she strolled over to it. She sits and relaxes, enjoying the sun's rays warming her. She had forgotten about her idea of going to the library until a she senses a man standing near her. She turns her head and almost is shocked by what she sees. It was Hal. One of the ex-agents that went rogue. He slides into the seat across from her. She secretly had crush on him from ages nine to twelve before he went rogue.

"Hal."  
"Alyss."  
"Haven't seen you in forever."  
"Same."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Heard you killed Michael."

Alyss visibly flinches and Hal gives her a cocky smile.

"I'm here to help you, Ali," Hal stares at her.

"Really?" She glares at him.

"James wants you dead," he states, bored.

She gets up and looks out the window, looking for snipers on the rooftops or men in black suits waiting for her. Once she knows it's clear, she gets up and leaves. Hal gets up and walks after her, and she goes to her apartment.

Hal plops down in a recliner across from the couch Alyss is on and he still has that cocky smile. He was two years older than her, but somehow he always made her feel happy and safe. Alyss stares at him and examines his appearance. She can see the slight outline of a pistol under his jacket and suddenly she's very wary.

"I have to bring you in," he says.

"Who do you work for?" Alyss growls.

"Classified," Hal grins wider.

Alyss didn't trust him at all but she slowly got up and flashes out a pistol and points it at his head. Hal follows, also having a pistol pointed between her eyes. Their guns are equally leveled and she clicks the safety off. Hal raises an eyebrow and he lowers his gun and tosses it on the coffee table as a sign of peace. Alyss does the same.

"I've missed you," he mumbles.

"I've missed you.. A lot," she replies.

"I've been looking for you forever," he stares intensely at her eyes.

"Listen-" Alyss begins but can't finish as armed men enter her apartment. Hal tries to pick up his gun in time, but he's shoved to the floor and sedated. Alyss yelps.

She's restrained and forced to her knees as James walks in with Jay beside him. Jay looks nervous and guilty while James has on his usual unreadable face.

"Take her out," James says.

The next thing she knows, there's pain in the back of her head and she's unconscious.

When she wakes, she can feel the air whistle around her as someone is jabbing her forward with the butt of their gun. She has a blindfold on and her hands are cuffed. She shuffles forward slightly but the butt of the gun hits her harder and she falls to her knees. She feels rough hands grab her shoulders and haul her to her feet. She flinches and the person shoving her keeps pushing her forward and she can practically hear New York traffic around her but it sounded distant.

Finally, she reached the edge of something and suddenly she was falling to her death.


End file.
